Opaque Tears
by Hysteric Polaris
Summary: [post Z5] When Zelda sent Link back to relive his childhood, what ever happened to the Zelda he left behind? R&R ZeldaLink


Disclaimer  
No own, no sue.  
  
Author's Note  
You need to have played through "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" for N64. Another important note: This is the story of the Zelda in the future. When she sent Link back to relive his childhood, they only show what happened to Link. But what happened to the Zelda in the future timeline that Link had left behind? This is her story, filled with lovable fluff in every stitch.I'm not sure if this idea was attempted before or not, but thank you for choosing to read it anyway, and enjoy. Sorry for the long note.  
  
»::Opaque Tears::«  
~GamerGirl  
  
After all was said and done, the two heroes reappeared in what seemed to be the sky. Although the scenery was beautiful, there was another beautiful thing the young woman was worried about. Before her stood her hero, her savior, and her friend. He wore a green tunic of the forest children and a long hat that he was never seen without. He wore a white body suit beneath it and a simple pair of forest child boots, in their average brown color. Of all his hair, only his lengthy blonde bangs revealed themselves from under his cap on each side of his face. And one could lose themselves while staring into his ocean blue eyes. But the most obvious feature was his sword and numerous weapons. But he wouldn't be needing them anymore. It pained her so to know what she had to do. Not even being able to bear a simple goodbye, she put the ocarina to her lips and began to play an all too familiar melody. A melody passed down by the royal family, and coincidentally used to calm her or soothe her to sleep as a child.  
While playing, she couldn't help but wonder, was this really the right thing to do? She could keep him here, then they could be together forever; but with that risk came guilt. After all, she got him involved in this silly charade. He could've lived a normal life, but she had to involve him and make him lose the one part of a person's life that really mattered. She couldn't let him not have the right to this freedom that he so well deserved...  
Soon enough, the song began to come to a close and tears silently crept out from within her sealed lids, then trickling down her porcelain cheeks. It was over. The song was over. She opened her eyes to find her friend gone, just as she had planned, and just as he had deserved. But somehow, she couldn't help but collapse to her knees and weep.  
  
"Goodbye Link, and may the goddesses watch over your kind soul on your future journeys and adventures.."  
  
***  
  
Three years passed. Zelda was the heir to the throne, so because of the King's passing, she had become Queen Zelda of Hyrule. She wore almost the exact same attire as three years ago on that fateful day.. Zelda wore a long sleeve, long skirt orchid dress with Hyrule's seal on the front of the skirt. Her long blonde hair flowed freely down her back because she had for some reason refused to get it cut after Link's departure. She still wore her tiara and she still wore her Triforce earrings. Anther thing that was missing from her attire were her long white gloves. With the long sleeves of her newly designed gown, the gloves became unnecessary.  
Queen Zelda paced back and forth impatiently before her throne, waiting for a servant. She had ordered this specific servant out a while ago to fetch some important news for her and he was late. Almost as if on cue, that very servant entered the large throne room through the tall, brilliantly designed double doors.  
"Your majesty!" He called to her as he ran to the throne anxiously. Upon arriving there, he knelt before her, tipping his hat. "Your majesty, it is complete! Come see, quickly!" He seemed quite overjoyed with this news.  
"It is? Well show me to my carriage and we shall go view it immediately." Zelda had composed herself, holding in her anxiousness and overwhelming joy.  
"Oh! Of course your majesty." He then offered his arm and she took it as he led her down the many staircases of the newly rebuilt and remodeled castle to the doors that led to the exterior gardens. Soon after making it off castle grounds, they found a royal carriage awaiting them. After helping her majesty into the carriage and heading off, he began to share his joy with her.  
"I'm so happy that you had this done my queen. If he were here, he'd love it! It was such a great idea!" Zelda just blushed a bit and nodded silently as they continued on. "Aren't you excited also, my queen?"  
"Oh, of course I am, I'm just holding it all in for when I see it."  
"Well, it looks so much like the real thing that you may want to consider bringing a tissue, m'lady."  
Zelda giggled. Soon enough they arrived in the Hyrule Castle Town Market. In the town's center, where the fountain used to be, something giant was now standing. It was covered by a large beige tarp. After exiting her carriage, Zelda looked up at the large covered object. It seemed almost everyone in Hyrule was here too. The Zoras, Gerudos, Gorons, Hylians, and Sheikah alike were all standing, packed together in the small town square. The only tribe absent from this massive gathering were the Kokiri because of the obvious fact that they couldn't leave their forest, for fear of death.  
Soon, another servant approached her. "It's ready your majesty, shall I begin the ceremonies?"  
"Yes, please do."  
"All right." He walked up to the large object and raised his arms high as well as his voice level.  
"People of Hyrule! Ten years ago we were threatened by an evil force. I shall not remind you of the horrors this man wrought for seven straight years, but I shall remind you of who brought those horrors to rest. Thanks to Link, Hero of Time, Ganondorf, King of Evil, was put to rest within the Sacred Realm where he may never bother our peaceful land again!" With the last line came a large cheer from every tribe and every individual attending. "Now that we have freedom and Link has left for a better life, I give you our tribute to this wonderful man who we shall never forget!" Then, he pulled the tarp down with all his might. There were a few gasps, tons of cheers, and even a few teary faces. Whatever the expression or feeling towards this unveiling, every last individual was applauding.  
At the sight of what was under the tarp, Zelda's eyes began to cloud up with tears and she clasped her hands over her heart staring up at it. It was a giant golden statue of Link. After everyone finished reminiscing about their first acquaintances with Link, everyone got in line to sign a plaque that was to be hung at the foot of the statue. It literally took all day for every last Hyrulian to sign it, but when they all had, it was Zelda's turn. She lifted her quill, knelt down to the plaque, and began to write.  
  
"Link,  
I've always loved you. Thank you so very much, I will never forget you. Goodbye..  
Love, Zelda"  
  
Just as they were leaving, Zelda laid a rose beneath the plaque. She just stood there, admiring it and then took one last glance at the statue. Finally, one solitary tear slid down her cheek and landed on the rose as she turned around and started back for her carriage home. 


End file.
